1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component transportation device and a method for manufacturing an electronic component array.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one type of electronic components, a multilayer ceramic capacitor has been known. In the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a plurality of inner electrodes and a ceramic dielectric layer are laminated.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on a substrate for use, in general. When the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on the substrate, mechanical strength is different, a stray capacitance value varies, and so on between the case in which the lamination direction of the inner electrodes is parallel to the surface of the substrate and the case in which the lamination direction thereof is perpendicular to the surface of the substrate in some cases.
Furthermore, the magnitude of acoustic noise is different between the case in which the lamination direction of the inner electrodes is parallel to the surface of the substrate and the case in which the lamination direction thereof is perpendicular to the surface of the substrate in some cases. The “acoustic noise” referred herein indicates sound that is generated when the substrate vibrates due to distortion of the multilayer ceramic capacitor, which is caused by fluctuation of voltage to be applied.
Accordingly, it is desired that the multilayer ceramic capacitor is mounted on the substrate in a state in which the lamination direction of the inner electrodes is aligned with a predetermined direction.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-018698 discloses an example of an electronic component transportation device aligning a multilayer ceramic capacitor with a predetermined direction. The transportation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-018698 has a first transportation path, a rotation path, and a second transportation path. A first magnet is provided in the rotation path so as to apply a magnetic force to an electronic component such that inner electrodes in the electronic component extend in a predetermined direction. The rotation path has transition guide walls, and a gap between the walls is narrower toward an end portion connected to the second transportation path.
The electronic component transportation device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-018698 has a problem that a posture of the electronic component passing through the rotation path tilts and the electronic component is easily stuck.